Profit
by endless.conflict
Summary: Azureshipping  Tea needs to ask Seto for a favor regarding funding for the Domino City Pet Association. The tension builds, when they end up alone in his office, and it turns into a game of surrender throughout sexual torture.


"And what are you doing here?"

The monotone voice demanded, as he narrowed his eyes to the the female, offering his lack of enthusiasm to her inconvenient placement directly in front of the entrance to his corporation. She was an obvious contrast to the establishment, her soft pink sweater reflecting off of the glass door behind them. Her school uniform out of place, among the sea of business suits and lab coats that lingered within.

Kaiba took a step closer, impatience already overflowing as he claimed superiority by hovering over her with merciless stride. It had been a miraculous 3 weeks that the teenager had not encountered the usual Domino High classmates, a miraculous 3 weeks that didn't involve over-used monologues of friendship, ridiculous Egyptian cos-players, or any crap about the heart of the cards . It was the type of 3 weeks he preferred, and would have liked to continue. It would be absolutely necessary for him to get rid of the girl as soon as he could. Aside from being ridiculously wealthy and being the President of the worlds largest company, all he wanted was a normal life.

"If there is no reason for you to heckle me at my own place of work, I'd appreciate it if you stepped aside now - I don't have time to hear one of your little friendship speeches."

He paused, glancing around with a slight turn of his head in either direction. "Speaking of which, where is your little support group? If they're somewhere inside my headquarters, they should prepare themselves for a not-so-welcome greeting by my team of secur-"

"I'm alone"! Tea stammered rather loudly, the unexpected outburst making her lower her head in slight inferiority. Her hands clutched nervously in-front of her skirt, as she looked up at him. "I.. Millions of corporations all over Japan aren't doing anything to help the middle and lower classes, and our economy... has been dropping.. and.." There was a hesitance in her voice, the redness in her cheeks growing as she forced a scowl to cover up the vulnerability and shame. It didn't phase Kaiba at all; he hastily reached for the door, she side stepped to block it. His hand jerked centimeters in front of her breasts, before yanking down at his side in a shaking fist. He exhaled roughly,

"Will you just tell me the meaning of all this! I don't see what the corporations of Japan have to do with me, nor do I care. I'm the largest corporation there is, and I continue to keep it that way. Now why don't you go run along and find your friends. I'm sure one of them needs a pep talk."

As if the first attacks weren't enough, it was obvious Seto would continue his verbal abuse until she moved, but she wasn't giving up that easy. It wasn't like her to do so, and though she didn't have the support of her friends behind her, she was determined to stand her ground. "Well, you're the only President of a large corporation that I happen to know (unfortunately), so I thought.. I thought I would ask you-"

"Listen." His voice dropped unpleasantly, "At no point in time, did we become friends. If I ever gave that impression, I regret it as much as I regret you babbling in-front of my corporation. I don't do favors, so ask someone else". But before he could demand her to move from the door again, she began to speak.

"I thought I would ask you to donate some of your money to the Domino City Pet Association." Kaiba's immediate reaction was to sneer, but he closed his eyes irritably and began laughing in-front of Teas face. She stood there rigid, anger boiling inside of her, humiliation growing as the people nearby looked their way at the display. "Its one of the associations not being funded anymore and there aren't enough people to donate, so the animals are being put to sleep if they're not adopted, and.. and it means a lot to me." Puffing up her cheeks and craning her neck to look him in the eye, her fists clenched at her sides in protest. "I don't see what the big deal is! I don't see what the problem is! You've got plenty of money to help! Why won't you stand up for a cause to help make something better! Especially in your community!"

The laughing from Seto had subsided, the corner of his lip curling. "Please tell me you did not come all the way here to harass me, and all that its about is saving some puppies""? He huffed a laugh, folding his arms across his chest smugly, before adding, "Oh, I see what's going on here.. Is your little friend, Wheeler, in danger of losing his place in the pound? Send my sympathies."

Obviously offended by the insult of her friend, she gasped in disgust, brows knitting together. "Don't talk about Joey like that! He's not a dog; he's bigger of a person than you'll ever be! At least he knows the important of being there for his friends when they need it. At le-"

"Save it", he drawled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I think I've heard enough of your cheer-leading to last me a life time. Now..." He offered a piercing gaze into her blue eyes, "If you don't move in 3 seconds, I'll have you forced away. 3..."

"IF YOU DON'T HELP ME, I'LL GATHER ALL OF DOMINO CITY TO PROTEST IN FRONT OF YOUR BUILDING! IS BAD NEWS COVERAGE AND AN ANGRY COMMUNITY ENOUGH TO GET YOU TO DO SOMETHING _NICE_ FOR ONCE?" Her breathing escalated, determination and desperation at its highest. She pressed her lips shut, glaring up at the male with resentment and hope. If Kaiba didn't help, it would be nearly impossible to save the Pet Association... But, of course, her only chance at saving something she was passionate about, involved succumbing to asking the biggest douche-bag on the planet for help. It didn't leave her any choice in the end, so she refused to leave the building empty handed.

Kaiba was silent for a while, his face unreadable as he weighed his options. He knew pet lovers to be crazy, hell raisers in the past, and anything involving the negativity towards helping animals would lead to a scene. It would be hard to avoid the type of media attention they would attract, and it would only but him in the spotlight for other corporations to attack him while he was vulnerable. Any form of retaliation on his end would be translated as violence, as well. He grew stiff as a stone; he despised Tea more in this moment than all of the times involving her, put together. He also knew that if he let her know that she had the upper hand, she would take the most advantage out of it.

"Fine." Step aside from the door and follow me to my office.

"I-.. oh." Tea was stumped. Her expression softened as she looked to him curiously, yet a bit skeptical. ... Okay. She couldn't believe he'd given in that easily (if you considered excessive verbal abuse and mockery to be easy), as she stepped aside, moving out of the way of his impatient arm reaching for the door. He pulled it open and stride inside with one fluid movement, not bothering to hold the door for her as he entered.

When Tea stepped inside, she was invited with a sudden waft of central air conditioner, and her eyes wandered towards the high ceilings that were impossible to see from the first floor. She stumbled around the busy passerby that occupied the building, picking up her pace to keep up with Seto, who was making no attempt to make it easy for her to stay close behind. They ascended a long escalator, following a long hallway that divided into 3 sections. They followed down the path on the far left and made a right turn to a set of 2 elevators. Kaiba pressed the button and waited. He did not speak, and remained with his back to her until the elevator door opened and he stepped inside. He turned to face the buttons and eyed her as she entered. The door shut shortly after and they were on their way to the top floor. When the door opened again, he cut across her to exit first (with no apologies) and continued his way through the empty hallways until they reached a large metal door. Entering the code into the keypad to the side, the number pattern was confirmed and the doors slowly opened to reveal a very large, and well furnished office, with a wooden desk and a huge mirror behind it to reveal, what seemed like, most of Japan. A Blue Eyes White Dragon statue prided itself to a far wall, and on the opposing side was another door (a smaller one), that didn't hold much significance in comparison to any part of the room.

The doors closed and locked behind them, and a voice echoed in the room, "Welcome back, Mr. Kaiba." Tea looked around for the voice, but did not find the source. She walked halfway into the office and stood a respectable distance away from his desk, which he habitually went over to as he settled himself into his armed chair. He propped an elbow to either arm rest and clutched his hand under his chin, pressing his index to his cheek. He stared at Tea with an obvious annoyance, though he did not say it. Tea continued to stand there uncomfortably, slightly glancing around and playing with the bottom of her sweater threads. She tried to muster up a laugh, which emitted as a voice crack instead, as she spoke up." A chair would be nice, don't you think?"

"I don't encourage others to interrupt me for long periods of time, so I never found a chair necessary for others besides me. Let's make this quick-"

"-Well that's rude.. I'll just sit here, then". She pressed her weight to the edge of his table, turning her body to him slightly, and crossing her arms at the last minute to express confidence even though she felt highly intimidated. She didn't know why.. She knew Kaiba was just a show off. She knew she was better than him.. Or so she had thought, when her friends were with her. Why were things so different now.. ?

He stared at her in slight disbelief, and then decided to ignore her as he pulled his laptop closer to him and began typing. He began to work as if she weren't there at all. After a few minutes had passed, she realized that he was probably not doing something related to her request. "Um.. what are you doing?"

The typing continued for moments later, before he paused to say,"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were both deciding to do what we wanted. You sat on my desk in my own office, so I decided I'd get some work done. The work you delayed me in with your ridiculous requests". The typing went on.

Deciding to ignore the oncoming argument, she looked away and silently fumed, before asking "So.. how much are you giving to the Pet Association?"

"I haven't decided," he replied coolly, fighting the urge to smirk as he remained focused on his laptop screen. If she wasted some of his precious time, he would do the same to her. And with being in his office, he had the upper hand and could have her escorted out at any time.

Becoming aware of Kaiba's attempt at pressing her buttons even more, she slided off the table and folded her arms, walking over to the vast window on the other side of his desk, though in the far corner, away from him. She stared off into the distance of the cities, and eventually found herself staring at her own reflection. She scanned her face idly, noticing the strand hairs in her face, the uneven mascara on her lashes, the size of her lips.. These sudden thoughts made her self conscious as she flushed a faint pink in her cheeks. Since when did all of that matter, and of all times and places.. why here? She frowned, giving her head a little shake.

"What are you doing"? Seto asked, glancing over to her from the side. His mouth was slouched into the palm of his hand as he eyed her odd behavior.

"I-I'm just.." She brushed at her hair to hide her face from his view, as she stuttered, panicking for an excuse. "I'm cold.. Why is it so freezing in here!" Her hands lifted to rub furiously at her arms, hoping he wouldn't notice the forced anger in her voice.

But Kaiba was already back to work, and had decided it wasn't important enough to answer her. However, he did take care of the situation. But, instead of turning it down, he bluntly shut off the A/C entirely, mostly to spite her.

It would be a while before she noticed, and in the mean time, she continued to gaze through the glass, pretending this whole situation wasn't awkward at all. She sighed, eying the small grey clouds in the distance. She wondered if it was going to rain.. there were no weather reports on a storm that morning at all, and she didn't have an umbrella...

Meanwhile, Kaiba's typing was interrupted by a phone call. The ring startled Tea as she clutched her chest and jerked towards the direction of the desk. He answered and pretended not to see her, but the enjoyment of her discomfort was obvious on his face. She muttered under her breath and took this time to wander the vicinity of his office. She moved over to the dragon statue, gliding her fingers over the platinum surface, admiring the crevices of detail.

"Mokuba, I don't have time for playing games and having fun. That's not how you reach success. I have to get back to work." There was a pause. "No, you can go on and have dinner without me. I'm not hungry." There was another pause, and a slight nod and the phone clicked onto the receiver again.

"Don't touch anything." Tea could feel his icy blue eyes on her back, as she glanced over her shoulder a bit. "You shouldn't be so mean to Mokuba. It's not like he's your little brother or anything." She turned her back to him, folding her arms and looking for somewhere else to roam. "Funny, I don't remember asking for family counseling."

"Ugggh," she exasperated a noise of frustration as she stomped to the other side of the room with no direction in particular, as she scowled at the wall in front of her. He made her so angry, but she was trying her hardest to be nice, because he was offering to save the local pound... But was kissing his ass really worth it? After a few long seconds of internal arguing, she concluded that it was. Though, she was not pleased at this thought. She took a few breaths.. She was hot. It didn't take long for it to occur to her that her temperature was not linked to her anger, but rather that the office itself had become warm. This realization triggered a glare sent in his direction, but she bit her lip from speaking up and decided to simply take off her sweater. After unbuttoning the pink details, she quietly pulled off the form fitting wool from her arms and moved back over to the large desk. She belligerently folded it and slapped it on the corner of his desk and plucked up her white button-up shirt to emphasize the fact that she was hot, and to irritate the other anyway.

She grew quite smug upon taking note that Kaiba still had on his white trench coat, and that his forehead was slightly polished with oncoming sweat. She knew he would have too much pride to admit his own attempt at making her uncomfortable had made him uncomfortable as well. "Why are you sweating?" She asked, obviously faking sincerity in her voice as she cocked her head to the side, slightly. He grunted under his breath, taking the opportunity to type louder than before. A mischievous grin plastered on her face, as she hovered over the desk from the other side. "Is this your first time being in a room alone with a girl, Kaiba? I wouldn't be surprised."

He paused awkwardly in his typing and stopped himself from looking up at her, then attempted to resume. His typing was slower than before, and tea took the opportunity to keep poking fun." I guess I was right."

"Don't consider yourself a girl I'm ecstatic to being stuck in a room with. This is the last situation I'd want to be in." He snapped, looking up at her with a tight scowl.

"Ouc"h she said dryly, dragging her eyes elsewhere. His comments hurt, and she wasn't sure why. It's not as if this was Kaiba's first time being harsh with his words, but was she really that unattractive.. ?

But he didn't stop there." Honestly, there's nothing to you. You're nothing more than a cheer-leader on the side. You're all talk. Just like you and your little friends." He couldn't help but smile; having the upper hand was what he was used to. And he would hold onto that as long as he could.

It was working, because Tea felt the urge to cry. Luckily her hair blinded him from view of her eyes, as she remained glancing elsewhere. She was angry and offended and upset all at once, and it made it hard for her to think clearly. She made it a point not to speak until she knew her voice would be sturdy, with no detection of a sob. "That's not true," she retaliated, forcing her head in his direction." You couldn't possibly have an idea of who I am.. only my friends do." Her speech was cut short, feeling slightly embarrassed that she brought up her friends again. To cover it up, she continued "And..and I look just fine! You're probably just implying I'm unattractive, but in reality you've never even done anything with a girl"! She froze, turning red in the cheeks, but refusing to look away." In fact, you probably wouldn't even know what to do!" He raised his eyebrows at this, and said nothing. He only looked at her blankly, lifting his chin a few centimeters from his palm. He let his eyes fall back on his screen as he resumed his previous position and continued typing. "I don't know, Tea. I'd say you'd be pretty scared.. not me. But that wouldn't surprise me, at all. Like I said, you're all talk." With his free hand he pulled his trench coat out of one arm, and then repeated for his other arm, switching typing hands as he did so. He threw the white leather over the back of his chair, resuming to work in his black fitted short sleeve, and straight leg leather pants. She watched him quietly, still feeling the heat on her face, and stiffly inched herself onto the table.

There was no reaction from Kaiba. He, once again, pretended she wasn't there. She hesitantly lifted her fingers to the top button of her shirt and fumbled with it until it opened. She did the same for the button underneath that, and her pink bra became visible. Kaiba glanced up and noticed this, and quickly glanced back down to his laptop, pretending not to have seen, but Tea had caught him, and it gave her an unknown motivation to keep going until her entire blouse was unbuttoned. She twisted herself so that her knees were on the table, as she sat on her legs and faced him, lowering the shirt from her arms. "..What about this?" She said in an inward voice, finding herself intolerable of meeting his gaze, as she looked down at the table instead.

It was definitely a sight that Kaiba had never imagined seeing, and it intrigued him, but he dreaded this thought, knowing that if she found out, it would haunt him forever. He couldn't stand the idea of giving her the upper hand. This was his office, it was his money she wanted.. he couldn't he wouldn't give in to a viewable bra. It was reckless, he knew that. And yet, she had looked different from what he would even assume. Her breasts were full and smooth, and- "What about it? Its indecent. I suggest you put your shirt back on."

The best way to go about it was to remain strictly business (aside from the unnecessary waiting and taunting). If he pretended to not care, her plan wouldn't work. She was waiting for his vulnerability so she could use it to her advantage.

Tea pulled off her shirt completely and tossed it to the floor on either side of the room. She leaned closer, positioning her breasts closer to his face as she scoot closer, trailing her fingers across the top of his laptop and closing the lid. This left him with nowhere else to look, but at her, so he made it his priority to look at her face. He simply sat back in his chair, maintaining a face of indifference. "Are you done yet"? He asked, masking his nervousness with false irritability.

"No..". She said softly. "Should I stop?" There was a gleam in her eye as she said this, and a smirk crept upon her face.

"..." He was unable to move. He found himself in a position that would make him lose either way. If he said 'yes', she would take advantage of his weakness, and would prove her point that he 'couldn't handle it', but if he said 'no', he would be giving in to the idea that he did find her attractive. It was unbelievable; not only did she trap him once, but twice in one day. How could that be?

But an idea came to mind...

"Well?" She pressed, leaning closer so that their foreheads touched. Her lips parted as she moistened them with her tongue. Her hands cupped underneath her breasts, eyes lingering into his for a reaction.

He did not react as she wanted, and instead, he wrapped his arms around her and roughly yanked her onto his lap, where she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck to prevent from falling. Her eyes shot wide, as she looked at him, both startled and confused. "Wh-what?"

Suppressing a laugh, he smiled at her revengefully. "Scared, already?"

A surge of regret flooded through her she realized the situation had turned against her, and that she was now stuck in his ordeal and had no idea how to get out of it. If she retreated, she would prove him right about her being scared. But if she kept on, who knows where it would lead? But while that thought seemed horrifying, at the same time, it was.. appealing. She blushed, shaking her head and then pouting at him. "No way!"

He tightened his grip around her waist and abruptly raised from his seat, tossing her on top of the desk, as he climbed on top of her, hovering over her delicate form, gazing at her breasts and her ruffled skirt. A hand sifted through her hair as he slid his fingers back and gripped several locks in his grip. She winced slightly, but eagerly gripped at his shirt and started pulling it up over his stomach and chest. Deciding to assist her, he pulled off the rest of it, tossing it aside, and grabbed at her hair once more. "No matter what you do, this is still my office and we play by my rules."

She looked up at him fearfully and in shock. She had never imagined seeing Kaiba this way and it still all seemed surreal. Did she like being this way with him? Half-naked, underneath him, on his desk in his office? What would her friends say if they found out? But there was a guilty pleasure in knowing she was doing this with Seto Kaiba. It.. aroused her, now that she thought about it. And there was no mistaking that Kaiba had a lot of sexual frustration he needed to let out...

He leaned down towards her face, and yanked at her hair as he pushed her lips to his, lidding his eyes and lowering his weight to straddle against her. His free hand moved up her skirt, and (with feeling an ego boost to being overly dominant), he mercilessly trailed his fingers against the fabric of her panties and stroked her clit, over and over, changing the pressure and speed with each gasp and groan she unwillingly released. He smirked, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth as he bit down. She sharply inhaled, and desperetaly reached for his belt buckle, fumbling until it clicked open, as she proceeded to unfasten his pants. He knew she wouldn't accomplish much with that, since he was straddled atop her.

He pulled his face away and released her hair, looking down at her, with a finger still positioned over the lips under her skirt. She panted, glaring up at him in frustration, but was completely helpless at this point, on what to do to him next. In the meantime, Kaiba took it upon himself to yanked her bra down, watching as her breasts rolled out of the cups and her brown nipples hardened to the exposure. He dipped down again and placed his mouth over her left nipple and she shivered at the touch of his hot breath. She suppessed a whine, squirming under his weight, but he ignored this and flicked his tongue where ever he could. Her hands clutched as she tried to arch away, but she was trapped. She shut her eyes and tried not to give in to pleasure, but he began flicking his fingertips against her clit again; sexually torturing her in this inescapable position. "Nn, Seto.." She clentched her teeth. It wasn't supposed to be happening like this. She was supposed to be the one in charge of the situation, not him. But it was too unbearable! A louder moan escaped her, and he pulled up to look at her. She turned her head to look away, her cheeks flushed the deepest red. It was humiliating. "What was that?" Seto taunted. Did you say my name?" Tea refused to respond.

"Very well.." Sitting up, he flipped her skirt over her stomach and tore her panties off of her thighs. It left a red burn on her legs, but he could see her vagina pulsing, as it grew wetter. She forgot to breathe, freezing with wide eyes as she watched him.. but he went no further. Instead, he climbed from off the desk, and grabbed her arm, yanking her to follow as he made his way to the insignificant door across from the Blue Eyes statue. With a turn of the knob, he opened the door and pulled her in. The door shut with a low click. It was dark and there were no windows. Some feet away, Seto turned on the dim light. Across from them was a bed, and a night stand next to it.

He walked over to the side and laid himself down in the middle, back propped up against the pillows against the mahogany headboard. "You honestly think you can surprise me? Prove it."

Tea looked across the room at him on the bed, eyes trickling down his bare chest, to his fitted pants, which complimented the bulge in between his legs. She pressed her legs together, remembering that she was panty-less and the wetness was trickling down her legs. Why was she so excited?

"I'm waiting." He managed to say, with an icy tone, as he lay there for her to play with.

Quietly, she crawled onto the end of the bed, slowly making her way up to him. Their eyes followed each other, her legs climbing on top of his as she slowly began pulling off his pants. He didn't resist at all,and instead held himself still, so she could successfully strip him of the article of clothing. Now, he lay only in his boxers, and Tea slid a hand over his package. Kaiba held his breath, looking down at her hand, yet not giving her the satisfaction of a reaction. With a gutsy move, she gripped the top of his boxers and pulled as hard as she could so that they ripped off. She almost toppled backwards when they came off, and he chuckled." Impressive". He added, sarcastically.

She glared at him and slowly lowered herself to his penis. He watched her intently, watching as she pressed his head to her lips and sucked in. She slid his penis further into her mouth, gliding her tongue around it as she gave little squeezes to his balls. He shifted at this, gripping at the sheets beside him as he pressed his lips together. He could feel himself getting harder in her mouth, he could feel an orgasm coming. And before he knew it, he moaned out loud, grabbing the back of her cranium and forcing it down. He felt dominant, but vulnerable..and didn't know what to do. The idea of Tea pleasuring him turned him on more than it should have, but the act itself was something he feared. But before he pulled out, he jerked at the touch of her fingers trickling across his sack. A lump began building up in his throat, and before he could get out of her grasp, he choked up a laugh. She was never supposed to know he was ticklish. Especially there anywhere but there. He laughed as he tried to reach under her head to seize her hand, but she made this nearly impossible. She had hit the jackpot, and would keep him submissive as long as she knew this secret. She knew as long as she had his dick in her mouth, he wouldn't do anything drastic. She continued massaging her fingertips against his sack, growing wetter as he laughed helplessly against the pillow; obviously fighting with everything he had, not to give in and laugh.

When she pulled up to flick the tip of his head with her tongue, he took the opportunity to pull away from her and flip them over. Being on top again, he reached over to his night stand and opened the top drawer. From it, he pulled out a pair of cuffs, and before Tea had a chance to break free, he secured her arms over her head, to the sides of the headboard. She protested and squirmed, but he only smirked as he settled himself to sit on her legs so she couldn't move.

"What's the matter, Tea? Do you give in, yet?"

She panted and squirmed, trying to think of a way out, even though she knew it were helpless.

"Oh, I almost forgot... Say my name."

She almost growled at him, pressing her lips together in defiance.

He simply leaned forward and trailed his fingertips down her arm, teasing her armpits and enjoying as she tried to fight against the restraints. He trailed over the same spot, slowly, for a few seconds, until Tea had no other option but to emit giggles from under her breath. "H-hey! C-cut..ahah.. cut it out! Eek!" Her laughing only grew more helplessly when his fingers trailed down her sides and teased her rib cage.

He stopped tickling her and grinned confidently down at her." I guess you're the one that can't handle it, after all..."

"I can handle it!"

"Say my name."

"Ugh, no!"

"You will."

He trailed his finger against her thigh, causing her to shiver. She watched him painfully, as he lowered his hand between her legs. Prying her legs wider to hid convenience, he stroked a finger against her exposed genitalia. She bit her lip. He continued ruthlessly.

He stroked his finger up and down at the tip of her vulva as she kept her lips sealed, shaking her head frantically from side to side. He let the juices flow around his fingers as he slipped them on the inside of the labia, massaging in circular motions. Tea jolted with a moan, trying to twist away from him, but it was useless.

"Say my name." He demanded. "Nnnn.." She gasped, trying to control her breath. "No.."

He continued fondling her for a few more minutes, finding pleasure in her hopeless moans, and her bondage restrainment.

He slid himself back even more, towards the end of the bed, before gripping his hands on her waist and moving his face closer to the center of her legs. When she felt his breath against her, she grew into a panic. This was too sexually arousing for her, she was too vulnerable.. much too vulnerable. But she could not beg him to stop.. that's what he had wanted.

He moved in closer and took in her good with his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on her lips, slipping his tongue in between and gliding across her inner walls. She gasped and screamed out in pleasure, panting and curling her toes as she came closer to an orgasm. She thrusted her head back in agony, fidning it hard to stop moaning. "Nn, Seto.. S-stop..aaaauuuhhh.. uhn. Uhn!"

She thrashed and screamed against her will, as he flicked his tongue all around with increasing speeds. Deciding not to give in to her plea, he kept at it, savoring her sweet juices, teasing her insane.

"Seto..Seto, Seto! Aaauhn.."

He pulled away, pleased with himself to see a defeated Tea, out of breath and sexually tortured. He licked his lips, watching her as she felt too embarrased to meet with his eyes. "...Unlock me." She whispered in a quivering voice.

"No." He answered, as he straddled back onto her." I'm not finished."

A hand moved to grab his cock, which was still throbbing from Tea's touch, and even more sore with his triumph in making her say his name. Just the thought alone made him aroused. He began jacking off to her ashamed image before him, panting against the friction, swaying his hips as he humped her along with pleasuring himself. When he reached his climax, he released his cum over her bare chest before sliding off and unlocking the handcuffs.

Abruptly sitting up, she rubbed her her wrists, pulling her skirt back over her privates. When she looked up, Kaiba was already heading to the door, with his pants hanging over his arm.

"I've got work to do. I expect you to be out of here in the morning. Your little check for the Pet Association will be on my desk."


End file.
